


Movie Date

by Krislmart



Series: Destiel Promptober 2019 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Castiel is sassy, Dean Winchester is a Nerd, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, day in the life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krislmart/pseuds/Krislmart
Summary: Destiel Promptober Day 12 - Dragon and The Cloak of MidnightDean and Cas go to the movies.





	Movie Date

“Dude, come on!” Dean paced back and forth in Cas’ living room. “We’re going to be late!”

Cas walked in, trying to tug his t-shirt over his head and not run into the doorframe. “Dean, the movie does start for three hours. We couldn’t be late even if we decided to walk to the theater.”

Dean huffed. “Considering it’s opening weekend and this is only the most anticipated release of the summer, yeah we can be late. I don’t want tickets to sell out.” He barely managed to keep the whine out of his voice.

With a barely repressed snort, Cas grabbed his wallet off the coffee table. “I forgot how much of a nerd you are when it comes to these movies.”

Dean paused and shot Cas a glare. “This series is epic, dude. Like Harry Potter epic. Don’t mock the Heirs of the Gods series.”

Cas held his hands up. “Of course not. I would never do that.” He headed to the door, edging past Dean.

“You better not,” Dean smacked Cas’ ass.

With a yelp, Cas jumped down the stairs and over to the Impala. “Come on Dean,” he mockingly called. “We wouldn’t want to be late.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “I’m going to hurt him,” he mumbled, but a smile tugged at his lips.

“That was epic,” Dean gushed. “So much better than Assassin of Fire.” He turned to Cas, eyes bright with excitement. “Can it be time for Faith of the Dark now?”

Cas grinned. “You’re too cute.”

Poking his lip out, Dean hip-checked Cas. “Am not adorable. I’m hot.”

“You’re hot and adorable and gorgeous and every other adjective that I could possibly think of,” Cas looped his arm around Dean’s waist. “Now let’s go find somewhere to get dinner. I love popcorn but it’s not enough right now.”

Dean leaned closer to Cas, laughing softly. “Yeah we know how much of a dragon you turn into when you’re hungry.

They grabbed a booth at the diner up the street from the theater. Cas patiently listened as Dean raved on and on about The Cloak of Midnight. 

A smile crossed his face. He loved this side of Dean. The way his eyes would light up, how his hands flew around as he talked about his favorite scenes and what they could mean for the series in the future. Cas’ heart swelled. He and Dean had been friends for forever and had finally decided to take a chance on a relationship a few months ago. Sam had whooped and yelled, “Finally!” when they told him their news. It just felt real with Dean, more real than any of his high school or college relationships. There was a sense of ease between the two of them. His older sister laughed when he tried to explain it and told him that was just further proof that Dean was the one. Hell, Cas had sat through a three hour movie where he had no idea what was happening just so he could watch the absolute joy on his boyfriend’s face. Maybe sometimes you do just know, he thought to himself, tearing himself away from his inner monologue..

“I love you,” Cas said, interrupting whatever Dean had been saying.

Dean paused, a dopey grin spreading across his face. “I love you too, Cas.” He reached across the table, tangling his fingers with Cas’. “Even if you do prefer bee documentaries to action movies.”

“Bees are important, Dean,” Cas protested.

“I know, sweetheart, I know.” He tightened his fingers around Cas’ hand. “Remind me to send Ms. Moseley a thank you card.”

“Why’s that?” Cas propped his head up on his other hand.

“She partnered us together that day in sixth grade. And from there it was history.” Dean smiled. “Even if it did take us forever to finally admit how we felt.”

“I would wait ten more years to be with you,” Cas stated matter-of-factly.

Dean blushed. “Stop Cas,” he mumbled.

Cas leaned in as close as the table would allow. “Never,” he whispered. “Now how about we pay and then head back to my house?”

“Sold,” Dean said, reluctantly letting go of Cas’ hand to grab his wallet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this little drabble of Dean and Cas going on a date. I love writing Dean as a nerd because, let's be real, he really is.


End file.
